


Friend Request

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, love fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Neville gets a friend request from the cute guy he saw at the bar.





	Friend Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuArcher (Coriesocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/gifts).



> First off I’m not J.K. Rowling so I claim no stake to her property. 
> 
> Second this lovely Drabble was written for love fest 2018 for the Facebook group the fairest of the rare. 
> 
> Lastly this is so not edited or betaed...so sorry if it makes your eye twice.

Neville walked into the bar after a very long day working with Harry and Ron at the Aurrors Office. He was doing his part to help rebuild after the war and they all seemed to want to do justice, so he signed up with them. However he was two years in and was getting tired of it. 

Rubbing his hand through his hair he sighed as he sat down. “I’ll take a not your fathers” he said. He ordered this particular kind because it was sweet tasting. This bar was a muggle one that he came to often, he found solitude in these moments, ones he was thankful that no one knew he was famous. They were all none the wiser. 

He wasn’t paying any attention when a man wearing a green sports coat, a white button down shirt and some dark jeans dat down next to him. “I knew I could find you here.” He said. 

Neville instantly froze, for the last thing he wanted was someone to know him. He took a sip of his beer and turned his head. What came into vision next was not what he expected. “And how is it that you of all people found me?” 

“Well I asked Draco. He knows everything, and well he owed me a favor.” The man had smiled. “Remind me to never let Draco in on my Secrets even if we do work together.” Neville replied. 

At this he felt a little peeved so before he could make any notion of regret he interjected. “Look, I have had a long day, I came here for some peace. I’m not going to get that now. So I am off.” He Place Ltd his money down and headed for the door. 

The last thing he heard was “This isn’t the last you’ll be seeing of me Longbottom!” To which he decided was best to ignore. 

He wasn’t sure why, but sitting next to the man made him feel a spark inside, one that wasn’t there. He thought about this all the way home. Once he got there he did his nightly routein got ready for bed and check his Facebook. 

There in the notifications he saw it. “Bloody hell he won’t give up.” 

New Request: Blaise Zabini has sent you a friend request. 

Neville thought about it for a moment and he hovered overy deny, because he didn’t think any good would come out of this but instead he clicked accept. 

-fin-


End file.
